May I Have This Dance
by Mk Marie
Summary: Edward ends up asking Bella to the dance in Twilight and she does cancel because of her "inability to walk over a flat surface w/out tripping." What will Edward do? AU. Cute oneshot with tons of ExB Fluff. : FULL SUMMARY INSIDE


_**DISCLAIMER: We could only be so lucky… *sighs* nope. I am not Stephanie Meyer.**_

_**AN:Kisses470 had the amazing idea and let me write it.**__**J **_

_**On page212 of twilight Edward asks, "If I'd asked you, would you have turned **__**me**__** down?" When they're talking about the dance. She responds by saying, "Probably not. But I would have canceled later- faked an illness or a sprained ankle." This is just a cute one shot about what Edward would have done if she had accepted then cancelled. Hope you like it!**_

_**-**__**BPOV-**_

I sighed and closed Wuthering Heights. I had been reading it for the millionth time but I wasn't in the mood to continue. I could have been in the arms my own personal Greek God, dancing to the soft music with the lights dimmed. Instead I was sitting in my sweats reading and mopping.

Edward had asked me to go with him to the dance and I had gone so far as to even accept but then I canceled. I faked a sprained ankle… I know! It wasn't the noble thing to do. But you haven't seen me in gym. I surely would have sprained an ankle for real or hurt Edward. Yes, I am the only person alive capable of hurting a vampire with my clumsy dancing skills. I just know I would have been standing in the middle of the dance floor with Edward gliding, graceful as always. He would have put even the greatest dancers to shame. I know he would have. And there would be me; just lucky not to trip on my own feet.

Alice came bounding through the window of my room with a shopping bag and a garment bag. She looked at me skeptically.

"Stop moping! You need to get ready!"

I just looked at her.

"Get ready for what?"

At that she burst into a radiant grin.

"I was out hunting when I got just the sweetest vision so I thought I'd help you out."

She tossed me the shopping bag and crossed her arms over her chest.

"So don't be difficult."

I groaned watching her unzip the garment bag to reveal an eloquent party dress_**.(AN: Bella's outfit is on my profile.)**_

"Don't complain." Said Alice, handing me the dress and pointing towards the bathroom.

Resistance is futile when it comes to Alice so I bowed my head and took the dress into the bathroom to put it on. Always the silent martyr. I slipped it on with out even looking in the mirror. Anything Alice had chosen would be perfect. I walked back into the room and she clapped.

"You look beautiful Bells!" She chirped and then pointed to a kitchen chair she had brought up and set in front of the only mirror in my room. I frowned but sat down anyways. She'd just pick me up and carry me there if I didn't.

She got out a new case of makeup from the bag and got to work. I didn't pay attention to what she was doing. I just went to my happy place; which shows my complete trust in Alice. I hate it when she plays Bella Barbie but when she does I always look nice.

"There!" She beamed when she was through and then she handed me some strappy silver heels. I took one look at the heel and snorted.

"Alice? Really?" I looked pointedly at the heel and she smiled, not letting my pessimistic behavior affect her.

"You'll be fine." She winked. "Trust me!"

And then she was done. I hated it when she did that!

I slipped the shoes on despite my better judgment. I really didn't have reason to doubt Alice. You'd never see me betting against her.

I stood up, wobbling I might add. I suppose I had nothing else to do but wait. I caught a glimpse in the mirror and smiled. I really did look nice. The dress hit right above my knee and was just the right shade of blue. It was eloquent but simple. I liked simple. The heels made my legs look like they went on forever and my hair was in loose curls down my back. As long as I didn't kill myself on these stupid heels I just might have to thank Alice for this outfit.

"You are simply breathtaking."

Two strong arms wrapped around my waist and I didn't even think about the fact that I was supposedly down with a sprained ankle. I turned around in his arms and flung my arms around his neck. I could never get enough time with Edward.

"Hello love."

I smiled into his cold shoulder and sighed.

"Hi."

He chuckled and put his hands on either side of my face, making me look at him.

"I've missed you." he said in his wonderful velvety voice.

He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. I tried to deepen it but as always he pulled back and gave me a dazzling lopsided grin.

"I see your ankle has healed."

I cringed and looked down, fidgeting with the top button of his shirt. I felt horrible about lying to Edward but he had to know my reasons. He had seen my "gracefulness" in action.

"I can't dance." I admitted for the hundredth time.

"Love." He gently placed his fingertips under my chin and made me look up again.

"I told you it is all in the leading."

He smiled again and twirled me around. Much to my amazement I didn't fall down or even stumble because he had a firm grip on me.

"So sense you do not want to attend the dance with me"

I started to correct him. I never wanted to be away from him even if it meant dancing. But he placed a finger to my lips, silencing me.

"I have brought the dance to you."

I creased my eyebrows together in confusion. That's when I took a closer look and saw he was even more breathtaking then usual. He wore a classic black tuxedo.

"You look handsome."

He shook his head with a slight smile playing at his lips.

"And you are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen."

I blushed and bit my lip. He ran his hands through his hair and ran at vampire speed out of my bedroom.

"Hey!" I said, surprised and upset not to have him with me but he was back before I had even completed my protest.

"For you, my love." He handed me a single red rose.

It was beautiful. He was beautiful. Everything was perfect.

"Bella." He reached out to take hold of my hands and looked at me with concern.

"What's wrong love?" he reached out to catch a tear.

I choked out a laugh. I hadn't even realized I was crying.

"I just can't believe that you're real. You're too perfect."

He sighed and smiled at me.

"The way you see me is absurd."

He took the rose from me and set it on my desk beside my computer then he slid a CD into my CD player.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, taking my hands in his again.

He must have seen the uncertainty on my face because he chuckled and placed his lips at the hollow under my ear.

"Please?" he purred.

"Ok."

Would I ever get used to his "persuasion?" A part of me hoped not.

He rushed to the CD player at vampire speed and pressed play. He was back to me before the first notes came on and he grinned before wrapping his arms around my waist.

As my lullaby started playing he leaned down and kissed me sweetly. I sighed, completely content. He rested his forehead on mine.

"I love you Bella." he whispered.

I smiled. I would never get tired of hearing that come from his mouth.

"I love you too." I told him and I knew I did. Forever and always.

_**AN: ok, does anyone else have cavities now from all the sugary-sweetness? It's Edward and Bella though. What else did you expect? J**_

_**Hope you liked it!**_


End file.
